The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a circuit board having the same mounted thereon.
Recently, in accordance with the trend toward miniaturization and slimness of various electronic products, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, a study on miniaturization and thinness of various electronic components mounted in the electronic products has been continuously conducted.
As an example, a common mode filter (CMF) that has been widely used in various electronic devices in order to remove common mode noise is one of the electronic components that have been continuously studied in order to improve noise removing performance simultaneously with miniaturization and thinness.
These electronic components are mainly mounted on or embedded in a circuit board to implement a communication module, a power module, or the like.
Meanwhile, since various characteristics, such as impedance characteristics, or the like, should be satisfied simultaneously with miniaturizing and sliming these electronic components, there are various limitations in designing and disposing components, such as circuits, terminals, electrodes, and the like, in an inner portion of the electronic components.
In addition, due to these limitations, a problem that electrical connectivity, physical coupling reliability, or the like, between the components is decreased in a process of miniaturizing and sliming the electronic components may occur.